A New Life
by Sakura1007
Summary: She thought she had a normal life. But everything changed on her 13th brithday. Pairings SakuraXSasuke etc. Sorry this is my first Fanfiction so I might take a long time to write it but please enjoy!
1. Unexpected Kiss

"MAX COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHOES"

Oh hi I am Sakura Takahashi. I am junior high student and I live with my mom and dad. I have a dog name Max but he bits anything that he sees. I go to this school name Robert H. Logerquest. I have a lot of friends, but soon I am going to move to USA an I will have to leave all my friend here. I really don't want to leave them. But my father owns this big company (sorry I am really bad at spelling so bear with me please) that is called "The Cherry Blossom" I will miss my friends here but I will make new friends.

Normal PROV

"WAHHH Wakawoji-sansei (I think that is how you spell it) IS GOING TO KILL ME!" yelled the young school girl

When she got to school she quickly took out what was needed and ran to her classroom. When she got to her classroom door she was scared to go in because this is her fifth time being late and she knew that this time Wakawoji-sansei is going to give her a mere detention. But something caught her ears, she heard laughter and shouting. Wakawoji-sansei would never let them talk during class. And she knew that. She did the math Laughter +Shouting Wakawojo-sansei is LATE. She quickly swings the door open and took her seat.

"Sakrua you're finally here!" said Hanon said near yelling.

"Yeah Sakura, What took you so long!" said her friend Rina

"You live the closest you know!" yelled Karen

"Good thing Wakawoji-sansei is not here or you're going to be in big trouble this time" said Noelle calmly.

Sakura's PROV.

I have eight best friends in school first it's the loud mouth Houshou Hanon, then it's the Tom boy Touin Rina, now it's the big twin sister Yaminashi Noelle, next to her is her younger twin sister Yaminashi Karen, then it's the Idea freak Yashikani Coco. Then it's the Camra Freak Tomoyo Daidoji. She video types ANYTHING that is interesting to her. And last but not least is Miyoko Ly. She is like my Best Friend and cousin from my mother's side.

Hanon is a sky blue haired girl. She has Brown eyes and loves the color sky blue. Rina has dark green hair. I don't understand her but she wears the boys' uniform for school. Rina has a kind of Dark gray eyes and she loves the color green. Noelle has a light blue hair and pure black eyes. Noelle love the color light blue. Karen on the other hand has Purple hair and hazel eyes, and she loves the color purple. Now the Idea freak is different she has pure yellow hair not blond. She also has hazel eyes. Tomoyo has amithyst Eyes and raven colored hair. And as for Miyoko, she has Cheastnut hair with brown highlights and Dark brown eyes.

The school has two different uniforms. One for the juniors and one for the seniors. I personally prefer the junior one because 1) I am a junior myself, and 2) its red and pink! (Please look on my profile page I have a picture of the uniforms).

We are also in a band called 'Mermaid Melody' I am the leader so I sing and dance. Hanon, Rina, Tomoyo, and Miyokoboth sing and dance. Karen, Noelle, and Coco don't sing very well so they dance. So far we have won the semi-finals of this contest Your Imagination so that is one reason I am going to USA. The other reason is that my parents have some stuff to take care of.

Normal PROV.

"Hey cutie. I see your almost late again huh?" said a guy named Yuto Sayuri

"Shut your mouth. I know and I don't need you to rub it in my face again. My friends already did that so I think it would be enough. Thank you VERY much." Said Sakura.

Yuto was about to talk back but suddenly the doors slid open and Wakawoji-sansei came in.

"Yuto do you mind sitting down or do you and your sweetheart there have something you would like to share with the class?" said their sansei.

"N-Not a-at a-a-all" stuttered Sakura while blushing.

"Yeah I forgot something." Then he kissed Sakura infront of the whole class. Sakura went wide eyes because she had never kissed anybody before.

All during class Sakura wasn't paying attention at all. All she thought about was why Yuto kissed her in front of the whole class. All her thoughts broke when Noelle poked her on her back.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok?" whispered Noelle with concern.

"I am fine just thinking." Sakura whispered back.

"Will if you ask me I think you're thinking of the kiss Yuto-kun gave you."

"No I am not I am just thinking….."

"Oh come on. He is like the hottest guy in this school and the coolest. All the girls want to be in your place you know?"

"Yeah, but you missed out one thing: He is a bastered that took my first kiss!"

"But any girl would want to be you right now!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW" shouted Sakura. Before she knew it the whole class was looking at her with a weird look on their faces.

"What do you know Sakura that you'll like to share with the class?" asked Wakawoji-sansei.

"Umm……well………….ummmmm………you see………..Did you know that 1+1 a window was a idea came from a little 8 year old boy who was washing a window one day?" said Sakura stupidly. The whole class burst out laughing because of Sakura stupidity. Even Wakawoshi-sansei was laughing.

"Well Sakura, I see you know a lot about math don't you?" said Wakawoji-sansei.

"umm…..not really." said Sakura nervously.

"Well, pay attention next time so you can keep up your high marks in class. As my Straight A+ student you should set an example for rest of the class understood?"

"Hai sansei."

**After School** **(sorry I am too lazy to write lunch and besides nothing happened out of the ordinary) **

After School everyone walk their way home. As for the Mermaid Group they were do their way to Sakrua's house because today is Thursday and also a study night.

"OHH, the nerve of that guy to kiss me in front of the whole class like that!" Said Sakura with frustration.

"Calm down Sakura it's not like your going to get yelled by your parents or anything." Said Coco trying to calm down the frustrated Sakura.

"Well, just be glad that the person that kissed you is a geek or a wannabe." Said Rina with a bored tone.

"But I got kissed by the school's biggest jerk!" Sakura nearly yelled

"Oh come on Sakura, get over it!" Complained Miyoko.

"Easy for you to say YOU didn't get kissed my the School's BIGGEST JERK!" Said Sakura.

"Even if I did I wouldn't complain. I would love to get kissed by the school's most Hottest guy." Said Miyoko with dreamy eyes.

"ALL RIGHT! I did not go to your house to hear you complaining about something that happened 12 Hours ago, UNDERSTOOD?" Yelled Tomoyo.

"YES MA'AM" Shouted the whole group.

'my, when did she get so bossy?' thought Sakura as she entred her house with her friends. All her friends know her house very will so Sakura just went amd seat on the couch.

**'maybe she learned from Yuto or something' **Thought inner Sakura.

'HEY, who are you?' thought Sakura

**'I am you'** thought inner Sakura

'but how come you never talk to me until now?'

**'Because you really didn't need me back then'**

'oh ok!'

"SAKURA!" Yelled thewhole Group

"yeah I hear you. No need to shout." Said Sakura.

"well, we could've not shouted IF YOU HADPAYED ATTENTION! said Coco

"you seemed weird you know" said Noelle

"Yeah, your face kept on changing into different experition. It's creepy" said Karen

"well let's just do our Homework." said Sakura

"umm...EARTH TO SAKURA...we don't have homework today remember?" said Miyoko

"oh yeah hehe forgot that" said Sakura with a nervous laugh.

"well then lets just go home and..." Said Sakura. She looked up and saw the whole group look at her like she was crazy or something.

"ummmm...Sakura we ARE at your house." said Hanon

"OH right." Sakura said stupidly

" Wanna play truth or dare?" Asked Rina

"SURE" Shouted the group.

* * *

**YESS I am finally done the first chapter.**

**I am sooo sorry for the delays on teh first Chapter. I will try my best not to do that again**

**Chapter2 Will take at least 2 weeks so please wait for it and PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Weird News

Sorry it took so long with this chapter but ere you go!

Special thanks to the people that wrote me reviews **THANK YOU!**

" Wanna play truth or dare?" Asked Rina

"SURE" Shouted the group.

"I'll get the bottle!" Yelled Noelle while running to the kitchen.

"But I wanted to get the bottle." whined Sakura

"and it's my house!" Sakura yelled to noelle. And all Noelle did was stick out her toung! Hanon was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"ok umm...Who are you bring with you to USA?" Hanon said. Sakura answered back "All of you are coming remember?"

"oh yeah" said everyone

' Coo Coo' the clock ranged

"Oh no! It's time to go home" yelled Noelle

" Will see you tomorrow!" Said Sakura "Remember to pack we're leaving on saturday at 4:00 PM to make it to montana on time! Sakura said while she walk everyone to the door.

"k!" Everyone yelled back becuase their half the way down the street. After everyone left Sakura walked tohe kitchen and grabed a snack, and went to the TV. She truned on the TV and started to flick through the channels.

_"Today we have Mr. an Mrs. Haruno the king and queen of Japan." _said the reporter

_"now tellus why your going to montana USA?"_Asked the reporter

_"We are going there to get my daugter and her soon-to-be-husband. Because we want them to live like a ordinary person for while" _Said the Queen.

_"Why are you going to get her soon-to-be-husband?" _asked the reporter

"_Becuase her soon-to-be-husband is our god son too."_ answered the King. As soon as Sakura heard that she truned off the TV.

'I wonder who the princess is.' thought Sakura

**'Maybe it's you or one of your friends!' **said inner Sakura

'yeah right, there is soo many people in montana. It could be anybody there'

**'yes but not all of them have pink hair you know'**

'what does it have to do with my hair?'

**'well, if you didn't notice the Queen had pink hair'**

'so? my parents have pink hair too' as soon as Sakura finished talking to her inner self , she when to her bed room to chat in a privite room called Mermaid Melody

(gentlecerryblossom sgined on)

(everybody was on before Sakrua)

gentlecerryblossom: HI PPLZ

purplevoice (Karen):hii Sakura why is your ID yasashiSakrua (gentlecherryblossom)?

greenvoice (Rina): Yeah we're all somecolor-voice but your gentlecherryblossom? THAT IS NOT FAIR!

gentlecherryblossom: Fine wait I will make a somecolor-voice!

(gentlecherryblosom signed off)

aquavioce (Hanon): where is Sakura?

yellowvoice (Coco): she went to make a somecolor-voice account

mangervoice (Miyoko): My name sounds weird

orangevoice (Tomoyo): Deal with it!

bluevoice (Noelle): Yeah all of our name sounds weird!

(pinkvoice signed on)

pinkvice (Sakura): happy now?

aquavoice: yup

yellowvoice: YEAH

mangervoice: kinda

bluevoice: sure

orangevoice: yea

purplevoice: hell yeah

greenvoice: yeah and g2g

purplevoice: me 2 and noelle too

orangevoice: bibi

(purplevoice and greenvoice signed off)

Mangervoice: Did you guys hear about the news that the Queen and King ofJapan is going to montana?

yellowvoice: Yeah and the princess might be Sakura!

pinkvoice: y me?

orangevoice: because if you hadn't noticed the Queen had PINK hair!

pinkvoice: fine but I bet you it's not me and now since it's like...9:00pm I am going to take a long bath and sleep k?

(everyone): we have to go to!

(everyone signed off)

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I been busy all this week! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**next chapter: 2 weeks**


End file.
